


Gone

by viLelouch



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viLelouch/pseuds/viLelouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie każda historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie, nie każda jest bajką, nie każdy ma wpływ na swoją historię, bo za często piszą ją za nas inni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

-Wiesz co... kocham cię.  
-Słucham?  
-Kocham cię, Inaho.  
-Dlaczego tak naglę mi to mówisz?  
-Tak po prostu chciałem ci to powiedzieć.  
-Chodź tu.  
Pocałunek który nastąpił po tym krótkim wyznaniu był naprawdę... wyjątkowo słodki.  
...i był ostatnim...  
3 tygodnie później zniknął....

2 tygodnie potem, wyznanie z ust chłopaka zabrzmiało ponownie, jednak wypowiedziane nie do bruneta, a do księżniczki imperium Vers, do Asseylum Vers Allusi, podczas ich wspaniałego ślubu. 

Kilka dni po tym ponownie zniknął...  
…jednak to nie Slain odszedł, a Inaho...  
i już nie wrócił.

 

… i nikt nie miał mu tego za złe.


End file.
